


I'm Married!

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Married Couple, Post-Avengers 4, Self-Indulgent, copious alcohol consumption, it's not an AU yet, please give them a happy ending Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Wanda overindulges during her birthday celebration, which leads to some confusion.





	I'm Married!

A/N: Inspired by an [anonymous prompt](http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/144103154157/imagine-person-a-and-person-b-go-out-and-person-b) submitted to @otp-imagines-cult on Tumblr: “Imagine Person A and Person B go out, and Person B gets piss pants drunk. They eventually don't even recognize Person A. When they finally go home, Person A tries to undress Person B for bed. Person B actually stops them and says "No! I have a girlfriend/boyfriend/lover!". Person A finds this adorable and doesn't tell Person B until the next morning.”

This story came to me much more quickly than most of my ideas. I saw the prompt, and the story was almost fully formed in my head, and I couldn’t resist writing it down, even though I should be working on my Halloween story.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Vision stands at the bar, watching Wanda dancing with Natasha and Carol. The upbeat tune with the pounding baseline lead to a significant amount of jumping and hands waving in the air. Vision does not know how Wanda is managing with her high-heeled shoes and tight dress, but he feels only enjoyment and exhilaration coming from her. 

After a few more songs, the melody shifts into something much slower and more hypnotic. The dance floor empties somewhat, leaving only couples dancing, pressed close together, just this side of indecent. Wanda joins him and sits on the stool that he has saved for her. Her face is bright red and shining with sweat, but she is smiling beatifically. “Hey, Vizh.” The slight slur in her speech adds a delightful lilt to his name. 

As she hails the bartender, she leans forward and almost falls out of her seat. It is only his arm wrapped around her lower back that keeps her upright. She smiles up at him. “My hero!” She begins to giggle uncontrollably.

“Think nothing of it, Wanda,” he murmurs as he feels the blush burning through his human disguise, “but perhaps you have had enough for tonight.”

Her glowing smile almost instantly transforms into a pout. “It’s my birthday, Vizh.”

“So it is. Happy birthday.” He leans down to kiss, and her laughter only increases. “Please at least have a glass of water with your next drink. I do not wish to see you suffer unnecessarily tomorrow, or later today, rather.” At that, the bartender arrives and takes Wanda’s order. She does accede to Vision’s request and dramatically drinks the full glass of water first when the bartender returns with her drinks.

“Happy?” 

“Yes, thank you.” She sips her drink, turning over her shoulder to watch the dancers. Vision keeps his hand on her back to steady her. 

She swivels back to face him, her gaze growing concerningly predatory. Her hands rise up to grip the lapels of his shirt, and her voice registers an octave lower than usual. “Will you come dance with me?” 

The idea is appealing, but he notes that the dance floor has emptied even more, and the remaining dancers have truly abandoned all shame. The thought of joining them sends him into a flurry of nervous contemplation. “If you wish, but I think that the dancing on display here is best left to a more private space.”

Wanda glances behind her and back to him, but before she can say any more, Natasha and Carol pull her away again. She grins at him apologetically, and he merely nods. Natasha and Carol had wanted a girls-only night, but Wanda had invited him, arguing that her wishes should control because it was her birthday celebration. 

Sometime later he sees them all taking shots farther down the bar. They are all laughing uproariously, though he suspects that Natasha is less intoxicated than she seems based on the way her eyes are still constantly scanning the room.

Eventually, Carol beckons him over. She gently pushes Wanda toward him and he catches her elbows. “We may have overdone it a bit,” Carol says, ending on a slight hiccup. “Nat called for the car.” He nods in acknowledgement of her statement, feeling no need to belabor a point that is self-evident. Carol leaves to round up Maria, Hope, and the others.

Wanda smiles up at him, resting her hands on his chest. “You’re handsome.”

“Why, thank you.” He returns her smile and allows one of his hands to drift up to cup her face. His other arm wraps around her to hold her closer. 

Her face falls abruptly. “But I’m married, and you’re not my husband.” She looks down at her empty ring finger. He is hard pressed not to chuckle at her sudden confusion. Her ring remains safely on her nightstand. Just as suddenly, her smile returns. “I love my husband.” 

“I am glad.” 

She manages to poke him in the chest. “So no funny business.” 

“Not at all.” Vision brings his hands back to her elbows as he sees their party gathering at the front door. He leads her toward them, and they all exit into the warm night air. The women all struggle to get into the car, and Vision tries to simultaneously assist them and keep Wanda upright. They finally manage to unwind the tangle of limbs that resulted from getting into the car. The ride back to the compound consists of loud remembrances and much giggling over nothing.

When they reach the facility, Carol and Natasha herd everyone to their rooms. At first Vision follows, holding Wanda’s hand, until her stumbling makes it impossible to navigate the halls. Instead, he decides to carry her the rest of the way. He settles Wanda, who seems to have fallen asleep, on the bed, removing her shoes.

It is only once he puts her shoes away in their proper place in the closet that he realizes he is facing a dilemma. Vision is not in the habit of removing Wanda’s clothing without her permission, nonetheless when she is unconscious, but he does not want her to be uncomfortably restricted while she sleeps. Frowning in indecision, he decides that the latter is the greater of two evils. He believes that Wanda would not have a problem with him quickly exchanging her dress for appropriate nightwear. He removes a pair of pajamas from the dresser and kneels beside the bed.

As he places his hands on her stomach to phase away her dress, Wanda half sits up, eyes wild, and shouts, “No!” Pulling away in alarm, Vision places his hands on his knees. “I’m married.” The words become a mantra as she repeats them over and over. She lies back again. Her eyes close, and her demeanor grows calmer.

He leans forward, so that he can whisper in her ear, “Yes, and I am fortunate to be your husband.” At the sound of his voice, a contented smile blooms on her face, and her mutter of “Vizh” reassures him somewhat. Soon she sinks deeper into sleep. 

Vision makes a second attempt to put her in her pajamas. There are no signs of distress when he touches her again. He only rests his hands on her for a moment. When she makes no further protest, he phases away her dress and covers her with her pajamas. Once he is done, Wanda rolls over onto her side. He drapes the covers over her, taking a moment to smile down on her.

The early morning hours pass quickly as Vision straightens their room and prepares breakfast and hangover remedies for Wanda. He stretches out on his side of the bed and waits for her. Full morning sunshine streams through the curtains when she finally wakes, eyes squinting, fighting against the light. A groan resounds through her chest when she opens her eyes more fully.

“There is a tray next to you with water, aspirin, and eggs.”

“Thanks.” She does not speak again until she has finished everything on the tray. Turning to face him, she asks, “Did I do anything too embarrassing last night? I don’t think I’ve ever drunk quite that much.”

“No.” Vision hopes that his face does not betray him. He cannot help the amused smirk that crosses his face at the memory of the previous evening. 

That is a foolish hope. Wanda narrows her eyes at him. “You’re lying.” 

“Well, what qualifies as embarrassing is subjective. You did call me handsome.”

“That’s just the truth.” Vision ducks his head at the offhand compliment. After another look at him, Wanda is still not satisfied. “But there’s more to it than that, isn’t there?” 

He nods. “You forgot who I was. You seemed quite disappointed when you informed me that you were married.” A strangled noise leaves her throat as she buries her face in her pillows. Shifting closer and pushing her hair to the side to rub the back of her neck, he continues, “I did not know whether to be pleased or insulted at the time.”

Wanda turns her head to look at him, cheeks aglow from the heat of the pillows. “Sorry.”

“No harm done.” He smiles at her and moves his hand into her hair. “Your expression was amusing.”

She gestures toward his temple. “Could I see?”

“Yes, of course.” Vision shows Wanda his memories, and she gives into laughter. Her arms wrap around him and pull him closer. He gladly embraces her in turn.

“To be fair,” the words are muffled due to her face being buried in his chest, “you look very different in your disguise.” Vision refrains from pointing out how familiar she should be with that disguise. Not to mention that is the entire point of a disguise. “And I was very drunk.”

“I know, and I am gratified that you were so insistent about being married.” His fingers thread through her hair, and he can sense her growing sleepier.

“Mmhmm. Being married is my favorite thing.”

“Mine as well.” Vision does not think that she heard him; her breathing has already become deep and even. He is simply grateful that they have the day off and no pending obligations as they spend the rest of the day lazing around in bed and relishing each other’s company.


End file.
